Forbidden Fruit
by lederra
Summary: Tamara Jacobs is being investigated by the FBI for certain activities and her past with Pacey is about to come back and haunt the town of Capeside.


Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dawson's Creek, the only ones that are mine are my OC's.

A/N: It has been a few years or more since I watched the series but one of the story lines that always interested me was the Pacey/Tamara plot. In the series she got away with what she did and Pacey was a labelled a liar but what if she didn't? What would have happened I always wondered if she hadn't managed to get away with it.

Summary: Pacey's past comes back to haunt the town when Tamara is caught with this time, the brother of one of her students at another school and this time she is not able to lie her way out or guilt the student into lying for her like she did with Pacey.

* * *

Sheriff Writter was busy in his office, it was the usual Monday morning chaos of paperwork which he absolutely detested but the paperwork it had to be done, so he suppressed a groan at the large pile before him and set to work. He was halfway through the pile of forms, requests and other oddments when there was a knock at his door and the office worker that the department had recently employed poked her head through the door.

"Sheriff, there are two men here to see you sir."

The woman had a slightly worried and confused look upon her face, but that he thought that seems to be her permanent expression.

"Well, who are they?" he asked, a little impatiently.

The woman continued to stand there looking confused and slightly worried.

"FBI!" she whispered, glancing behind her hesitantly and then back to him fearfully.

"Well, show them in then," he said.

Raising out of his seat, he walked around his desk to welcome the two men to his office, curious as to what had brought the FBI to his town.

Two men in smart suits entered the office, the older one carrying a briefcase, he reached forward and shook the sheriffs hand and then introduced first himself and then his colleague.

"Sheriff Writter, I am Special Agent Tom McCormis and this is my partner Special Agent Sam Gleeson.

"Agents, please take a seat. What brings you to my town?" The sheriff asked as he sat back in his own seat.

McCormis and Gleeson both sat in the seats that were placed directly in front of his desk both looked he thought a little unsure or he thought the younger one more so than the older one. The older one had a more determined and resigned look on on his face, as though he had seen far too much in his life. Gleeson, the younger one still looked as though he was fresh out of the academy and did not yet have like his older companion, the jaded look that those who had been in law enforcement too long tended to get.

McCormis reached down to pick up his briefcase and he extracted a file from it, opening it before he answered him.

"Sheriff, we are here concerning a former resident of your town. One who was a teacher at you high school, one Tamara Jacobs. We need to speak to the board of governors and some of her former students, in fact I believe your son Pacey was one of her students?"

He looked at the sheriff as if to confirm these details.

Sheriff Writter sat a little unnerved in his seat, at the McCormis's words and a little curious as to why they were inquiring about the former teacher and why they were so interested to talk to residents of the town, and more specifically his son Pacey. He had an inkling and he wondered what more trouble was going to be coming to his door because of the lies his son had told about Ms Jacobs.

"Yes she was a teacher at the school and my son was one of her students. Now tell me what is going on?"

McCormis looked at him, he could tell that the sheriff was getting angry, the mans body language betrayed him but he could also see concern in his eyes, he knew that what he had to say to the man was not going to be easy.

He had read the case file and read all the details of why Ms Jacobs had really left Capeside, he knew that the sheriffs own son had been branded a liar because of the manipulation of the woman they were now investigating but perhaps he thought, the information that they had, would on one hand bring closure for young Pacey, but at the same time he knew the information would open a whole new barrel of fish.

Glancing down at the file in his hands, he pretended to read something within it before glancing back up and looking at the man sat behind the desk in front of him.

"Ms Jacobs is presently under investigation by the FBI. Certain information has come to the attention of our agency concerning her activities."

"Activities?" Writter asked.

"She was caught in a compromising position with a certain young man Sheriff, the younger brother of one of the students she taught at the school that she was until recently teaching at. The parents of the young man in question who cannot be named because of his age, called the police and Ms Jacobs was arrested for having sex with a minor. She has also been charged with statutory rape and this is not the first time she has had sex with a minor, is it Sheriff?"

McCormis could see that his words had not been what the good man had been expecting. He could also see a degree of anger in his eyes too, whether it was anger at what Jacobs had done with the young man she had been caught with or the sheriffs own son he was unsure. He had read the other files the agency had on people that might be involved in this case somehow, and he had read that the sheriff did not have a very good relationship with his youngest son.

No doubt the man like most of Capeside had thought the young man was a liar and not looked any further than they had, after all it was not something that most people liked to consider or think about especially with the very people they sent their children to for several hours a day, trusting their children's safety to such people. Teachers should be trusted not to touch their kids in any way at all, and certainly not in a sexual way!

Writter sat for a moment or two trying to take in the information on Ms Jacobs, the fact that she had been charged with statutory rape of a child.

"How old was the boy?" he asked.

"Sixteen years old, the first time it happened, he is seventeen now." McCormis informed him.

Writter shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Pacey had just turned sixteen when the rumours of him and Ms Jacobs had been circulated. Rumours which had later been thought to be lies and what if Pacey had lied, he thought but not about the sex but about making up the story that he and his teacher had been having sex.

What if the sex bit was true!

All of a sudden Writter felt as though he was going to be sick, he knew he didn't have a good relationship with Pacey, had never, if he thought about it had a good relationship with his youngest. That did not mean however that he did not love him and did not want to protect him from the horrors and the monsters of the world around them.

If what he had just been told was true then he not done that at all, he had not protected his youngest from a monster.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now folks! Find out in the next chapter how the rest of the Writter family and the town find out about Ms Jacobs and why the FBI is investigating her. What will people be saying about Pacey? What more will the FBI have to reveal about what went on between Tamara and Pacey and the result of their little tryst? It certainly will wake up Capeside.


End file.
